


Jaspidot Shorts

by Fordite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordite/pseuds/Fordite
Summary: A collection of short tidbits and ficlits that don't fit into any of the stories I'm writing. I've decided to start writing them down and posting them randomly in order to free up space in my brain.





	Jaspidot Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> If and AU is used I'll have what type in the beginning notes of the page.
> 
> First story post redemption Jasper, Peridot, and Steven on a mission in the frozen North.

“What?” Jasper growled in an irritated manner when she caught Steven staring and smiling at her yet again.

“You and Peridot are really close on this mission.” Steven giggled looking up at Peridot who was sitting comfortably on top of Jasper's shoulders.

“It's necessary for speed, we'll lose track of the target if we don't keep a good pace.” When Steven didn't seem to take what she said seriously Jasper reached up and grabbed onto Peridot's uniform by the scruff prompting an outraged cry of surprise. Stretching her arm out Jasper promptly and unceremoniously dropped Peridot into the snow to which she disappeared. “I'm tall enough that it doesn't matter, you have the only set of physical now shoes, and she can't shift a pair.”

“Oh, I see. I guess that's why your carrying her. I just thought.” Shifting nervously he pointed off into the distance. “Oh, look tracks!” Then scooted off as fast as he could.

Reaching into the snow Jasper pulled out a now fuming Peridot. Setting Peridot on her own shoulder she waited for the smaller gem to adjust herself before setting off after the boy.

“Liar.” Peridot hissed into Jasper's ear accusingly. “Their was so another pair! YOU said I didn’t need them!”

Trudging through the thigh deep snow Jasper shrugged nearly making Peridot lose her balance and grab onto Jasper tightly in order to keep from falling once more.


End file.
